gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eon Crakehall
Eon Crakehall is the Master of Laws for the Iron Throne. He is the Lord of Crakehall and husband of Elena Estermont. History The eldest son of Lord Lyle Crakehall - a close ally of the Lannisters - Eon naturally followed in his father's footsteps, that of loyal servitude. Fostered briefly as a page at Cornfield, he earned his first stripes in the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. After returning home, he oversaw the defeat of the Southhill Huntsmen; a notorious group of bandits that had terrorized the southern Westerlands and kidnapped his little sister, Shiera. Commended for the victory, Eon was appointed as Captain of Lannisport's City Watch by Loren Lannister. Due to his various achievements and a close connection to the Throne, he was summoned to the capital to take the role of Master of Laws on the small council. Recent History Third Era Eon was selected as the Master of Laws for Damon Lannister after Nathaniel Arryn became Hand, leaving the office vacant. He later arrived in King's Landing to take his seat on the small council. When Arron Fowler and Trebor Yronwood brought Jon Fossoway to King's Landing for his supposed crimes, Eon made the decision to send him to the Wall rather than execute him; a choice that angered the Dornish lords but helped prevent a political crisis between the Reach and Dorne. Working with the King and Hand, Eon committed to improving upon the defences of the city and increase the number of gold-cloaks by opening up recruitment to refugees of the Spring Without Sun. After the routing of the Kingswood Children, he established the Kingswood Cloaks. Fourth Era At the outset of the Fourth Era, Eon became personally invested in the murder of three smallfolk children. He began a campaign of justice to see Cortland Darry - the perpetrator - sentenced. After arresting the Riverlord before he could leave the capital, Eon made arrangements for the trial. Unfortunately, the verdict of the judges at the trial brought about Darry's freedom. Myriah Jordayne, at the behest of Sarella Martell, ensured the deciding vote swung in favour of the accused. Fifth Era Before King Damon could return to King's Landing after the War of the False King, Eon organized the escape of Symeon Stark, the Lannister's prisoner in the dungeons. He attempted to resign his position once the King found out, but Damon threatened to install Titus in Eon's place, which persuaded him to stay. Eon traveled with the Lannisters and other Westerland nobles to Crakehall in order to attend the funeral of his father, Lyle Crakehall. While en route to Lannisport, Damon told him that he arranged a marriage between Eon and Damon's young cousin, Elena Estermont. Taking up temporary residence at Crakehall to deal with the disappearance of his younger brother, Eon was the host to Ser Rollam Westerling and his son, Jason Westerling. He reluctantly took Jason as a squire, a decision that was later reversed by Jocelyn Crakehall. Eon received a letter from Alekyne Serrett which informed him of his brother's capture. He rode to Silverhill in order to retrieve Clarent from the custody of his father's old rival and was threatened with blackmail by Serrett if his brother was not executed for the crime of kinslaying. Clarent confessed to the murder of their father and revealed that he was the cause behind their sister's demise too. Eon was emotionally torn for some time on how to punish his brother but eventually ordered his execution. The Master of Laws, accompanied by his wife, returned to King's Landing to re-assume his duties. Quotes "Fierceness is needed for such a role, and none are so fierce as the Boar." - Damon Lannister "You may see the world in black and white, where everything is dark and scary save yourself, the beacon of light and hope, but the truth is far scarier. Everything 'righteous' that you do will have consequences, this isn't a perfect world where you can right the wrongs of the realm without a cost." - ''Rymar Royce. ''"Eon Crakehall had proved himself to be a most able Master of Laws in his place, a man of honour and justice that Nathaniel could certainly appreciate." ''- Thoughts of Nathaniel Arryn ''"Either a fool or an honorable man, this Eon of ours." - Thoughts of Damon Lannister ''"The Smith was Eon Crakehall, who had married his work long before he had married Elena." - ''Thoughts of Damon Lannister. ''“You want to make a better world, Lord Eon? Then you’d best prepare yourself to stoop to sweep out the dirt.” - ''Lyman. Family Members Lyle Crakehall, father (deceased) Jocelyn Crakehall, mother Clarent Crakehall, brother (deceased) Tybolt Crakehall, brother Shiera Crakehall, sister (deceased) Raynald Crakehall, uncle Lucas Crakehall, nephew Amarei Crakehall, sister-in-law Category:Character Category:Crakehall Category:Small council Category:Westerlands Category:Lord